Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Princess and Prince
by Domainman
Summary: Graduation day! Ikki and Stella also have another huge event to attend in the evening.


Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Princess and Prince

"Welcome to friends and family of the students of Hagun Academy graduating class." Kurono Shinguuji stated from the dais. "This class has gone through many challenges and changes."

The director spoke on for some time, recounting their first week of classes through their last. Ikki Kurogane's mind drifted while she spoke. He was worried about the ceremony now and even more so the one this evening. Graduation was the end of a short journey, tonight was the beginning of forever. Sitting next to him was the person who mattered most to him, Stella Vermillion.

She was holding his hand but was completely confident. She had been in the public eye since before she could remember so neither the event now nor the one to come worried her but Ikki did. She loved him and had no fear of going into battle with him, public speaking with him worried her. She squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her, resting in her confidence. She smiled back with a twinkle in her eye. They stayed that way for a long moment, lost in each other's eyes until a small hand smacked both of them on their heads. Nene Saikyo had appeared behind the couple and refocused them back to the director, who was just finishing announcing them.

"And so for the first time in Hagun Academy history we have two valedictorians. I give you Ikki Korogane and Stella Vermillion." She introduced with a wave of her hand and applause.

Stella spoke for only a minute herself with Ikki holding her hand. Then when she was done he stepped up and addressed the crowed. They looked at him with anticipation, hoping for the answer to the question everyone had.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why we didn't just dual to find out who should be top of the class." He began. "Stella and I have fought together for years now and we have come to a conclusion, we are much stronger as a team. We've defeated enemies that no single person could have beaten so we chose to show how important teamwork is by being co-valedictorians."

They walked off the dais, received their diplomas, and walked off stage, ending the ceremony. The couple were quickly ambushed by Shizuku, Alice, and a cloaked figure. The four congratulated each other while the mystery member just stood off to the side. Only Ikki kept the figure in his field of vision, suspicious. Nene appeared behind the younger Kurogane, scaring her by whispering hello in her ear. They quickly herded the group to a blazer waiting off to the side room.

The blazer transported the group to the palace of the Emperor Vermillion where they were greeted by Stella's parents. She was hugged, praised, and congratulated then they turned on Ikki, who was also treated like family. The four others were given an official welcome but most curiously the unknown guest was treated like a visiting dignitary. Almost immediately Ikki, Stella, Shizuku, and their mystery friend were taken by the queen to Stella's bedroom where she left the four of them. The cloaked figure took of her hood.

"Mom!" Ikki exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Officially, I'm shopping and disappointed in you but not saying anything because I can't risk offending the emperor's family. In reality I'm so proud of all of you!" She hugged them each in turn and welcomed Stella to her family.

They spoke for a short time until Lunaeyes, the older princess, knocked and reminded them that they needed to make themselves ready. Ikki was taken to a small bedroom on the other end of the hall. The ladies immediately began fussing over the younger princess, calling for servants and ladies in waiting. The young man however was left with only one valet to assist. It was almost two hours before a page brought the young man to the cathedral.

Ikki stood in front of the gather crowd of friends, family, dignitaries, and multiple important blazers. He shuffled his feet until his mother appeared behind him and sat down, putting her hand on his arm. He then took a big breath and forced himself to stand still. The music began causing the whole audience to stand.

The rear doors opened and a vision of crimson and white shown through the opening. Stella stood, her fiery hair cascading down behind a white veil, almost glowing. The tight mermaid gown only flared once it passed her knees, showing off her figure. Her father at her left arm, they progressed to the dais where the emperor kissed his daughter and handed her to Ikki.

The couple stared at teach other hand in hand. They lost themselves to the world, answering reflexively when asked questions. At the end, Nene stood before them. They were confused but only for a moment.

"You know, no blazers have ever tried to bond this way before. Are you sure you want to try?"

"Yes." Both answered together calmly.

"Whatever. I'm mostly here just to see what happens. Go ahead and summon your devices."

"Come to me, Intetsu"

"Serve my will, Laevateinn"

The two swords came into being, Stella's almost as bright as the noon day sun. Ikki's as sleek as a ray of moonlight. The pair turned to each other and grabbed their partner's sword by the handle also, completing a circle. The audience watched intently, worried about the possible backlash."

"Today we become one, let our swords reflect our lives, together forever." Both repeated in unison the words written by Torajirou Nangou.

Their devices glowed bright for a short moment. When the flash was gone Laevateinn had a central core of black iron running down its spine. Intetsu's cutting edge had a low, red fire running its length. The blazers held up their weapons, slashed them down together, and dispelled them. They re-summoned both immediately showing that the changes had remained.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ikki Kurogane!" The priest announced loudly, causing Stella to blush. "You may kiss the bride."

It was a full minute before they broke their embrace and headed into the reception, held in the main courtyard to allow even more well-wishers to enjoy their good fortune. Nene commented loudly that this was the only wedding where the bride out-ate everyone else. After a few hours, Shizuku finally tapped her champagne glass until the venue went silent.

"When I first met Stella, I tried to kill her. Initially, we were forced to be together, and I liked her less because I was sure she couldn't treat my brother the way he deserved, she couldn't make him as happy as he deserved to be. The longer I was with them, however, the more I saw he was happier than he had ever been and the princess treated him like a king. She has earned my respect, my trust, and even my love. Today she is my sister and no one could be a better wife to my brother.

"Raise your glasses and give a final toast to my brother Ikki and the only woman good enough for him, Stella Kurogane!" The courtyard erupted in a massive cheer and after one sip, the happy couple vanished to Stella's room.

"Ikki!" Stella was heard by Alice a while later, who had appeared from a shadow outside the honeymoon suite. "What do you think of them?"

"The best I've ever seen." He replied.

"How many have you seen?" She asked, becoming angry.

"Including yours, one pair."

"Then how do you know they're the best?" She retorted, teasing her husband.

"When you find perfect you don't keep searching."

"Oh Ikki!" She purred.


End file.
